The present invention relates to a composite switch assembly which comprises a rotary type switch and four push-button type switches in combination.
With the recent progress of CRT displays or various remote control equipment, it has become desirable to provide a compact switch assembly which can be controlled easily and has switches for moving a controlled object vertically and horizontally as well as switches for other directional control functions.
Such a composite switch assembly with six switches is desired in, for example, a CRT display apparatus in which a controlled object such as bright spot and image on the screen, may be moved vertically and horizontally and may also be controlled to rotate clockwise or counterclockwise on a screen, or a remote-control mirror apparatus for automobiles in which mirrors disposed on a front hood may be inclined vertically and horizontally and also the mirrors in the inclined states may be controlled to turn clockwise or counterclockwise.